1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a helical rotary switch having a contact segment mounting plate in the form of a band-shaped coil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary switches are known to be used for selecting, switching or like operations of electrical circuits. However, the number of contacts of the conventional rotary switches is limited on wafer switches and the largest number of contacts of the rotary switches now on the market is twelve or so. The reason is that since contacts are required to be disposed to cover an angular range of 360.degree. through which a shaft is rotated, the withstand voltage or dielectric strength, insulation and current capacity between adjacent contacts naturally imposes a limitation on the number of contacts.